The Morning After
by LabradorLuver
Summary: Short story as a morning after for Always.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated Help Me in a while, but I promise, one will be coming shortly. But for now, here is what I think would be good for the season 5 first episode. Let me know what you guys think. Just so you know, it may contain just a little bit of cursing. Be-warned... Oh and congratulations to the people who notice the season 2 Castle reference.  
**

**Disclaimer: This is the first episode of season 5 because I, A.W.M., own Castle - as if...**

* * *

As the sun slowly rose over New York, Rick Castle was rebelling against the light shining through the open shade. "Mmmnnn," he groaned into the pillow his face was currently buried in. He finally realized that the sun wasn't going to go back down just because he was THE Richard Castle.

He pushed himself upward off of the pillow, and somewhat off of the mattress. He flopped back down, only to land on his side, "Ow," he groaned in a groggy, sleep hazed voice. He was just starting to fall back asleep when, damned if he didn't smell cherries. "Huh, here I thought it was all a dream. A vivid dream, but a dream no less." Rick thought as he breathed in the the scent of a certain homicide detective.

After a while he rolled over to cuddle with Kate, but instead of his face making contact with a warm body, his head just kept going until it hit the rumpled sheets. He snapped his head up, almost giving himself whiplash in the process. He surveyed her side of the bed, "One night and she already has a side..." Rich thought.

"Yes, she was definitely here last night." Rick mumbled to the empty room. The spot where she was laying was cold, so she had been gone for a while, but the pillow had a couple of long brunette hairs on it, so she was really there.

He got up out of bed and made it out of his bedroom door when he realized that he was naked. Not a stitch of clothes on. "God, what is wrong with me?" he thought as he made his way back into his bedroom to put some clothes on. He pulled on some Spongebob Squarepants boxers and a matching tee shirt and walked back out the door.

When he woke up and found Kate not in bed, he thought that she woke up before him and came out into the living room to sit down and stare out the window while she thought for a while, or maybe she went into his office, grabbed a book and fell asleep reading. But when he exited his bedroom and crossed the threshold into his office, he saw no Kate passed out on the couch, or slumped over in his chair with a book half under her face.

He thought nothing of it and continued walking into the living room, expecting to find her in a chair by the window or on the couch with a book. But he didn't see that either. "Okay, no reason to panic." he said aloud to the empty loft. As he walked closer to the door, he saw the trail of Kate's clothes gone, and a small pool of blood that seemed to be fairly fresh. "Small reason to panic."

He walked over to the door, and when he saw that her killer heels were gone, he slumped down the door as he tried not to let the tears fall. He chocked back a sob and a yawn at the same time, and somehow ended up with hiccups. After the hiccups faded, he realized just how tired he really was. He yawned a few more times before he drifted off to sleep, with his head resting on his bent knees.

When he woke next, it was because of being jerked forward by the door. "Ow," he stated groggily. But he didn't move. When the door hit him a second time, he shifted positions, but still didn't move. The next thing he knew, the door was pushed harder, and he was sliding across the floor. He heard the familiar click of heels on the floor, but he thought that he was dreaming. He heard it again, "I must be dreaming," he thought.

"Castle? The hell are you doing on the floor?" Kate asked as she grabbed Rick's forearms. As Rick brought his head up, Kate pulled, bringing him to a standing position. Rick quickly lost his balance and sent himself and Kate toppling to the ground. "Kate," Rick stated. "Hey," Kate said as she looked at him, from her position on his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god! I am so disappointed in you guys! Your were all focused on where the hell Kate was and why there was blood, that none of you noticed the season 2 reference. It was, "No reason to panic...small reason to panic", from Wrapped Up In Death, the elevator scene. watch?v=CtzsdUfqhUo**

**Anyway, yes I will be continuing The Morning After, but the chapters between this, and Help me, chapters might be kinda far and few between. With my sister, my band, and my dogs Rainy Daze, Cruiser (Cruz), Player, Diesel, and Psych (and I'm showing all 5 of them this weekend at a dog show), things are a little crazy right now.**

**Disclaimer: If I was A.W.M, do you think that I would be working really super hard trying to train Player (6 month old male pup) for the show this weekend up in Redwood? No.**

* * *

"So where were you?" Castle asked when he and Kate finally surfaced for air. Kate went from smiling to a look of distress in an instant. She got up from Rick's lap and started pacing back and forth, "I went to my apartment to go get some clean clothes, but come to find out it was broken into in the middle of the damn night and there was a dead woman, who looked a lot like me, who was in my bed, so Espo and Ryan were there, along with Demming and his team, and so we all went back to the precinct, and then about noon, me and Javi went to lunch. And then when we got back stupid feakin' Demming was hitting on me, and then right before I left with Javi and Ryan, the little ass kissed me. So I slapped him. And that pretty much sums up my day, how was yours?" Kate asked with a lot of bitterness and hatred in her voice.

By now Rick had scrambled to his feet and was standing in front of Kate. "He did what?!" he exclaimed. Kate gave him a look and he asked a different question, "And so how come you didn't call me?" he demanded.

"If you would check your frickin' phone every once in a while you would know that I did call. Many times." Kate fired back. "Oh yeah?" Rick challenged. He retrieved his phone and turned on the screen. "Oh, I guess you did." he said. Kate glared at him.

* * *

**So I think that this is enough for now, but an explanation for the blood will be in the next chapter.**

**Over and out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'be been neglecting my stories I know. So here is the blood explanation...**

**Disclaimer: If owned Castle would I be writing right now? Probably. If I owned Castle would I be preparing my five dogs, Diesel, Rainy, Player, Cassy, and Riley for a show up in Northern California that I can't afford? No.**

* * *

"Okay, so I haven't checked my phone. But that doesn't explain why there was blood all over everywhere." Rick said. "I was making myself a bagel and I was cutting it with a steak knife because the regular knives weren't washed, and I accidentally cut myself on the wrist. So I poured some peroxide on it, stuck a Band-Aid on it and drove to the precinct. By the time I got there it was still bleeding and so Kevin took me down to see Lanie to get it stitched up. So we took the elevator down to the morgue, I got a coagulation shot, a numbing shot, was stitched up, and back in the bullpen in a matter of three minutes."

"Happy?" she asked. Rick nodded, trying not to be cocky, because he sensed her obvious hurt. Rick mumbled something that Kate didn't quite catch. "I'm sorry. What was that?" Kate asked, having a suspicion of what he said, but wanted to hear for sure. "I'm sorry for being such a moron." "I know." and Kate walked away, leaving a stunned Richard Castle in her wake.

* * *

**Okay, how was this? I know it's short, but it's the blood explanation. So can I end it or do you think it needs something more? And if you think it needs a little more, let me know please, instead of just saying something and leaving me to try to figure out what you guys want to read.**


End file.
